Secrets and Surprises
by twilightnite
Summary: We all have certain secrets that we will never tell anyone, not on purpose anyways. What would Edward say if he found out? COMPLETE!
1. The Secret

**I got bored one day I started writing this. I don't know why and I don't even know if I'm going to continue it. Ah well….**

**Disclaimer: See Profile**

**Summary:**_**We all have certain secrets that we will never tell anyone, not on purpose anyways. What would Edward say if he found out?**_

I sat on my bed, somewhat bored. In my hands I heard the note he left for me. I unfolded it and re-read it for the tenth time in five minutes.

_Dear Bella,_

_I must go hunting, but I promise to be back soon. Don't fret. Promise me one thing, don't let yourself get hurt alright?_

_Love,_

_Edward_

Such a simple note, yet it meant so much. I sighed and leaned my head against the wall. _So bored… _Charlie had to go in for work, Edward as hunting and Alice would drag me shopping with her if I just stayed here. There was nothing to do! And it was Saturday!

Wait……there was _one_ thing I could do….No. No, I can't. What would Edward do if he came back and saw me with it? I guess I'll have to live with it. I slowly bent over and reached under my bed until I found it.

_My guitar._

I loved it. It was a great way to pass the time. I was just nervous of what Edward's reaction would be. I don't know why, but I felt like keeping it a secret. I slowly began to strum the strings. The soft sounds filling my room were relaxing. I began to play one of the only songs I had fully memorized. _My Immortal _by Evanescence. My mom had played this song so many times I barely had to look at the music or my fingers as I strummed the strings once again.

I quickly glanced around the room as if I was being watched and tiptoed to my window and looked out. When I didn't see anyone I slowly began to sing.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

I looked around again and took a deep breath before I sang again.

I tried not to laugh at myself. When I really thought about the lyrics, it reminded me of when Edward left. It was a great song but the meaning to me… it brought back unwanted memories.

I played the last few chords, singing to myself when I came up with an idea. I smiled at my cleverness and put my guitar back in its case. I made sure it was securely in its case before I walked down the stairs and out the door to my truck. I put my guitar in the front seat and then remembered to go lock the front door.

After I made sure that the front door was locked and my guitar was secure, I started my truck with a _bang _and then pulled out of the driveway.

I began to take the route that was so familiar to me and scanned the nearby brush for the Cullens driveway. I was sure that the vampires could hear me from a mile away with their sensitive hearing and my loud truck.

I cut the engine as soon I could and sprinted out the door.

The door was already open for me with Alice standing in the doorway.

"Are you looking for Edward Bella?" She looked at me mockingly.

"N-no…Actually, I was looking for _you_." I smiled widely at her like I had a big secret for her. She seemed to get the hint and smirked at me.

"Okay, then. Come on in!" She extended her hand to me and opened the door wider. I smiled and took her hand before stepping into the house.

Alice took my hand and took me- no, dragged me- up the stairs to her room and turned and looked the door after pushing me gently onto her bed.

"So…..what's the big secret?" Her smile looked evil and I shivered slightly. She frowned at me. "What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing, just, your smile. It looks so evil!"

"Well! Then you can leave! I'm not going to help you then!" Alice stuck her tongue out at me and turned so that her back was to me.

"No! Alice please! I'm sorry! It's just that you did look evil…"

"I know I am but what are you?" She turned back to face me. Her face was one of pure evil. I cringed and remembered why I was here.

"Hey wait, is Edward here?"

"He went hunting so no. Why?" One of her perfect eyebrows rose at me in question.

"Well I need the help of all you guys."

"You got it!" Her faint smile widened, showing off her teeth when she spoke. "But what is it that you need our help with?" I sighed and told her I'd be right back. She nodded at me and I left the room.

I made my way to my truck with butterflies in my stomach. _I don't know if I want to do this…._I took a deep breath before I opened the passenger side door and grabbed the case. _I know I want to do this. I __**can**__ do this!_ I then reminded myself off why I was doing this and the butterflies in my stomach slowly disappeared.

**Alice's POV**

What was taking her so long?! I jumped off the bed and looked out the window. I quickly found Bella by her truck with a big black case in her hand. What is that? I gasped when I was suddenly over come with a vision.

_Bella was anxiously pacing the length of the living room with Emmett and I watching her amused. Jasper was sitting next to me fidgeting slightly. Esme soon made her way into the room and smiled warmly at the four of us. "Good luck!"_

Bella's voice brought me back to reality.

"Are you alright Alice?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Bella nodded and still looked at me skeptically.

"What did you see?" I took a quick breath and told her everything I had just seen. She looked at me, trying not to smile.

"I have no idea what that was about." Bella bit her bottom lip and a blush made its way across her face. "Bella," she looked back up me expectantly.

"What's in the case?"

"My…guitar" She spoke those last words and looked at her feet, her whole face red this time.

**I was bored, so this story isn't the best. I also really don't know if I want to continue. I'll see what you guys say before I decide whether or not to add more to the story. :)**

**Kate**


	2. Quick Note

**Just a quick note-**

**When Bella was singing **_**My Immortal**_** in the beginning, she was singing the whole song; the rest of the lyrics just didn't make it through for some reason.**

**That part of the story is really supposed to look like this:**

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

I looked around again and took a deep breath before I sang again.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I tried not to laugh at myself. When I really thought about the lyrics, it reminded me of when Edward left. It was a great song but the meaning to me… it brought back unwanted memories.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

**Chapter 2 will be up eventually if people like this story. I have plans for the chapters to come. :D**

**Kate**


	3. The Plan

**Chapter 2, I hope you like it!**

I stared at her in awe. "Are you serious Bella? I mean…wow!" She nodded and her face turned crimson.

"So….what can you play?" She looked back up at me, her face flushed.

"A lot of songs…" She began to chew her bottom lip. "I can sing them too." Her face slowly began to turn red again. The puzzle pieces finally clicked together. The vision, the guitar, she can sing. _Oh now I get it._

"Can you sing and play the song…" I wasn't able to finish my question because at the moment she cleared her throat and began to sing some random song.

_There's every good reason for letting you go  
She's sneaky and smoked out  
And its starting to show  
I never let you go  
I never let you go  
I never let you go  
I never let you turn around our back on each other  
That__'s a good idea break a promise to your mother  
Turn around your back on each other  
You say that I've changed  
Well maybe I did  
But even if I changed  
What's wrong with it  
I never let you go_

She kept singing the rest of the song. Her voice was incredible! Bella can sing! She looked up at me and instead of blushing, she smiled wide. She finished the rest of the song and gently placed her guitar on my bed.

"Wow Bella! Where did you learn that?!"

"Back in Phoenix. When it's hot enough to burn an egg on the sidewalk people have to find other ways to entertain themselves. I just decided to go with the guitar." I nodded.

"So what exactly do you need our help with though?" Her smile faded and her blush came back.

"Well…." She fidgeted and I was over come with a vision when she opened her mouth to explain.

_Again the scene took place in our living room. Bella had stopped pacing and grabbed her guitar, sitting on the piano bench with it. She strummed a few strings and began to hum. Rosalie was busy playing with a bored-looking Emmett's hair and I was sitting next to Jasper, watching Bella. Carlisle poked his head into the room as Esme walked in the sit next to Bella. He mouthed the word. 'He's here.' and left the room to get the front door._

"…And that's why I need your help." I was laying on my bed, Bella was looking down at my with an amused look. Jasper had appeared at my side.

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper had rearranged me so that I was sitting on his lap.

"Oh nothing," I glanced at Bella. "Should we let him in on our secret too?" Bella narrowed her eyes at me. Jasper sat there with his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Fine then." Bella said, hopping off the bed –actually landing gracefully- with her guitar.

Bella and I both told Jasper our big secret, her face slowly turning redder by the minute. Jasper's eyes grew wider and then he smiled widely.

"I guess we're two of a kind then hmm?" He smirked at us. Bella and I exchanged a quick glance of confusion until he sighed.

**Jasper's POV**

I sighed and spoke to Bella.

"May I see your guitar?" She nodded and then handed it to me, still looking a bit confused. I adjusted the guitar so that I was holding it right and looked up and the gapping duo. "Alice, close your mouth. Are you trying to catch flies?" She shut her mouth and glared at me, annoyed. She sat on the bed, looked at me anxiously, Bella soon sat next to her.

"I can play too." I strummed the strings and played a few chords for my wife and 'sister'. I looked to see Bella with her mouth hanging open, looking dazed. Alice was beaming next to me.

**Bella's POV**

Wow! Who knew Jasper could play so well?! I really need to tell them what my plan was. I cleared my throat and began to talk

"I know Alice really wants to know what I have planned so…." Alice looked at me expectantly and Jasper seemed amused. "Well," I looked down at my hands for a moment and then I brought my head back up with determination. "Edward's done a lot for me so I figured it's my turn to done something for him. Plus, I think you guys may have some fun too!" I smiled faintly. Alice's wide smile widened and Jasper smirked.

At that moment Emmett decided to walk by.

"We'll have some fun with what?" I sighed, he had a right to know too, considering I needed his help to.

"With what Bella has planned stupid." Jasper retorted back to him. Emmett feigned shock and walked into the room.

"What is it that you have planned Bella-boo?" Emmett smirked. I rolled my eyes at his nickname for me. I smirked then.

"First, we need to know what Edward's favorite song is. I know he likes music from the fifties but I need a song."

Emmett's smile faded when he learned he had to use his head. Jasper gazed at the bedspread, his forehead furrowing as he thought. Alice's eyes widened further and she smiled.

"I understand now!"

**Wow, this chapter's longer than I thought it'd be! Please review and tell me what you think! **

**I need a song form the fifties for this! I need one that's not overly mushy and lovey-dovey but just a nice song. **

**Maybe I can use Elvis's "Don't be Cruel" or "Hound Dog". XD**

**Remember to Review!**

**Thanks!**

**The song Bella sang was "Never Let You Go" by the Spin Doctors. Maybe she can play that for Edward! Then again, I don't think the Spin Doctors were around in the 1950's.**

**Kate**


	4. The Problem

**Chapter 3!**

**EDIT: The song in the previous chapter, "Never Let You Go" is by Third Eye Blind. Haha, I'm stupid! XP You're just jealous of my stupidity and insanity!**

It was funny to watch Emmett clasp and unclasp his hands as he thought. He would open his mouth to say something only to close it soon afterwards.

"I can't think of anything guys. Can any of you?" Emmett spoke after a few minutes.

"Emmett, we all know you can't think. Don't hurt yourself trying." Jasper replied smugly. I gasped when Emmett lunged at Jasper, threatening to destroy the bedroom.

"Take care of this out in the hall please boys. I don't fell like asking Esme to redo the room _again_." Jasper and Emmett glared at each other and went outside. After a moment you could hear them at it again.

"Does this happen all the time?" Alice rolled her eyes at me, smiling.

"You have no idea." She shook her head. "I don't really know what his favorite song for the fifties is. Do you want a really mushy-ooey-gooey love song?"

"No, not really." I replied. I couldn't think of any songs to play for him.

"If you want, maybe you can play the song you played for me before. He'd like that. On the contrary, he'd like any song you played." I smirked at that.

"How would he feel about me playing 'Working for the Weekend'?" **(AN: That song has been stuck in my head for TWO WHOLE WEEKS! Make it stop! XP) **Alice chuckled and shook her head.

"I like that song, but he doesn't really like music from the sixties and seventies."

"I thought it was from the eighties. He told me he could stand those songs."

"Yeah but still. You never know. He's Edward. Anything you do to or for him, he'll love." Her voice lowered when she spoke again, "Unless you leave him."

"And just why would I do that?" I narrowed my eyes at her. She giggled!

"You wouldn't, that's just it."

"Stop messing with my head. You're going to turn me into Emmett for crying out loud!" She rolled her eyes and rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling. "Alice?"

Her face was dark, as if she was putting together pieces of an imaginary puzzle set before her. After a few moments she finally responded.

"Yes Bella?" She tilted her head back to look at me and smile. From upside down her smile looked like a frown.

"Before, when I went to get my guitar, you had a vision." She nodded slowly. "What did you see?" She adjusted herself so that she was facing me.

She told me the story of how I stood pacing the living room with an amused looking Emmett and the last words she heard. "It ended when Carlisle said, _'He's here.'_" She frowned at the comfiture. I was sure my face was a deep crimson.

"You actually saw the performance?" My face paled and she looked up at me to smirk.

"Not the performance really, just what was going on before it."

"Uh-huh…." Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"So do you know what song you're going to sing?" I tried not to laugh.

"Honestly I have _no_ idea."

**That's it for Chapter 3! Here's a list of songs I have, I need you to vote!! So please vote on a song!!!**

**1) '**_**Never Let you Go**_**' by Third Eye Blind**

**2) '**_**Little Wonders**_**' by Rob Thomas**

**3) 'Follow You Down' by Gin Blossoms**

**4) 'Always On My Mind' by Elvis Presley**

**Wow, only one song here is from the fifties. Oh well. I couldn't find anything I liked that would work and anything that worked I didn't like.**

**Kate **


	5. The Performance, The End, The Sequel?

**Okey-Dokey! I have the results for the poll! And the winner is………. 'Always**_** on My Mind' **_**by Elvis Presley!!!**

**The results were:**

'_**Never Let You Go'**_** by Third Eye Blind -****II**

'_**First Time'**_** by Lifehouse –****I**

'_**Follow You Down'**_** by Gin Blossoms -0**

'_**Always On My Mind' **_**by Elvis Presley –****III**

**5) '**_**Stolen**_**' by Dashboard Confessional –****II**

**6) '**_**Love and Memories'**_** by O.A.R. -0**

**So there we have it, Bella will be singing '**_**Always on my Mind'**_**. Edward may seem a little OOC. Now enough with my rambling! Enjoy!**

**Edward's POV**

Alice and Jasper were acting really jittery when I came up the driveway. _What's up with them? _I thought to myself as I reached for the front door.

It was locked. Huh. I heard a noise coming from the other side of the door so I pressed my ear against the glass and wood. I must have been leaning against it, because the next thing I knew, I was balancing myself on my hands and Rosalie stood above me, looking smug.

"Can I help you?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes, righting myself.

"I live here don't I?"

"Phft. Whatever," And with that she just walked away. _What's going on?_

Carlisle walked by, blocking his thoughts from me and stood at the base of the stairs. He turned to look at me and smile before he bellowed –yes bellowed- up the stairs.

"HE'S HERE!" a look of confusion crossed my face and he merely shrugged and walked out of the room. _Odd._ Now I really wanted to know what was going on.

A faint noise came from upstairs. Music. "What the?" I inwardly groaned. Alice and Rosalie better not be in my room. Lord knows what happened last time. **(The story behind that comes at the end.) **

With a huff, I began to journey up the stairs to my room. I walked by Alice and Jasper's room to find it empty, not that I really cared where they were, I became worried.

The music grew louder, and I could make out some of the words.

_You were always on my mind_

Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died  
Give me, give me one more chance  
To keep you satisfied, satisfied  


Hey, isn't that Elvis? I stopped dead in my tracks. Oh god. They found my secret stash of Elvis CDs! Oh man! I quickened my pace; the only noise in the house was my feet moving across the floorboards.

I came to the next flight of stairs and stated the climb. The lyrics and music continued.

_If I make you feel second best  
I'm sorry I was blind_

You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind

Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died  
Give me, give me one more chance

I froze again, on one of the top steps. Wait a minute. Why does it sound like a girl singing?! Alice you are so dead! The door to my room was opened a jar. Ha! I've got you now Alice! I crept up to the door and gently pushed it open, it made the slightest creak and I stopped, hoping it didn't give away my current "hiding spot".

_To keep you satisfied, satisfied_

Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time  
You were always on my mind

"Edward?" I spun around to face Esme. "What are you doing?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"Just sneaking up on Alice."

"Who's sneaking up on me?" Alice had appeared next to Esme, Jasper glued to her side. Wait a minute.

"But aren't you….You were…..What's going on?" I stuttered, yes I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, stuttered. Emmett showed up and stifled his laughter. A flash nearly blinded me; I blinked a few times, trying to get my bearings.

"You're face is so priceless!" He chuckled. Alice nudged me.

"Go in your room Edward! Now!" She added when she saw my puzzlement.

"Okay! Okay!" I shook my head and went into the room. Rosalie stood next to my stereo system, pressing the 'Repeat' button. Who ever was singing started the song over. **(He **_**still**_** hasn't figured out who's singing…)**

_Maybe I didn't treat you  
Quite as good as I should have  
Maybe I didn't love you  
Quite as often as I could have  
Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time_

You were always on my mind

I turned back to face the noise.

There on my couch, sat my angel. Bella held a guitar close to her, singing to me. When she saw me, she smiled, her eyes sparkled. I smiled back at her.

She finished the song slowly, adding a few of her own notes. Her voice was like a chorus of angels

_Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time  
You were always on my mind  
You are always on my mind  
You are always on my mind_

The last verse ended and Rosalie pressed the 'Stop' button on my stereo and walked out of the room to Emmett, smiling. Bella set down the guitar, my family erupting into applause. She looked down, blushing.

"Wow." I breathed, still a bit shocked at her singing **(and perhaps bravery?) **as she stood and made her way over to me.

"Ha. So what'd you think?" Bella smiled at me.

"Lovely, as always."

"God, why do ya have to be so frickin' sophisticated?" Emmett grumbled and then yelped when he got smacked by Rosalie.

"Actually Emmett, you could learn a lot from Edward." Most of the family snickered, even Esme, who coughed to hide her laughter.

"Anyways, thank you Bella."

"You've done some much for me, so it was my turn to do something for you."

"I love you Bella." I kissed the top her head as she giggled.

"Love ya too Edward."

"Dance party!" Alice laughed manically and pressed the 'Play' on the sound system. Another Elvis number came on. This time '_Hound Dog_' came on.

I twirled Bella around until she was dizzy. Carlisle had Esme locked in his arms, her laughter filled the room. Alice was dragging a reluctant Jasper into the room and Rosalie was trying to convince Emmett to dance with her.

Elvis played over and over the whole night, finally ending when Bella fell asleep in my arms.

_The End_

**Wow, it's the first story I've ever finished! Wow. **

**I may make a semi-sequel type thing. It'll basically be about the Cullens all performing a bunch of different songs. Bella included. What do ya think? **

**I really hope you liked this story though! Thanks so much for reading and all the reviews!!**

**Much love and hugs!**

**Kate**


	6. A Sequel?

**I don't know, should I make a sequel to this?**

**If I did, this would be what's in it:**

**Bella finally convinces the Cullens to form a little "band" with her. They each play an instrument and they all get their own song to sing.**

**It's like karaoke but different. **

**They start out in an empty auditorium. **

**--Note: They weren't expecting to play in front of ANYONE, they just did it for fun.--**

**Everyone sings a different song. And I mean **_**EVERYONE.**_

**It's mainly the Cullens singing, but some Fork-ians decide to join the fun.**

**What do you think?**

**Should there be a sequel? Or no sequel?**

**Thanks!**

**Kate**


End file.
